


Midnight Constellations (Kenman/Keneric) (Small Hiatus)

by AlexTheDuckPotato (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Ship, i also ship other stuff i swear, kenman/keneric is yes, omg, yep, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: "He's gone for good... dammit..." Cartman said, walking around the graveyard. Tears slowly dripped down his face, landing on the rose he held with care and gentleness. It was still red, but slowly fading into brown from not having enough water to live on. The gravel crunched underneath his feet, signaling him it was time to go home. but he didn't want to. He couldn't leave Kenny. Looking to his left, he saw the bench where they first met almost 6 years ago. They were so young. He remembered the night where they crashed into each other. It was the best moment of Cartman's life.The stars were his only reminder of he secret lover and best friend.~~~~I'm gonna keep this one as one of my tamer stories, so not as many warnings for once.WARNING: Contains swearing, thoughts of suicide, dealing with death, kids smoking, underage drinking, some references to sex!Ships contained: Kenman/Keneric: Kenny x Cartman, references to Style (Stan x Kyle) and Stendy (Stan x Wendy)Enjoy!





	1. His Final Time

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE IS THE SAME AGE THEY ARE IN THE SHOW SO JUST A HEADS UP TO NOT GET CONFUSED!!!

**Third Person P.O.V.**

~~~~

It was the last time Kenny would die, and he knew it. Nothing could stop it now, not even Satan. He knew that he would not be reborn again, and everyone would remember this time he died. Not all the other times he died heroically, just this sad time. Fuck.

"I'm sorry, Kenny... there's nothing we can do about it," His little sister Karen said. She wouldn't know that after this, her 'guardian angel' will never return. Mysterion will be trapped in a place no one knows about, not even Kenny knows this place.

The heart monitor was still going , but as time went on, he felt his grip on life becoming less and less. Each ticking second was like a timer on a bomb. One day, that bomb will explode, just like Kenny will die. He was... actually scared of dying this time.

"Karen... there's something I have to tell you..." Kenny whispered. His time was close, so Karen hurried to see her older brother before he was gone forever. His sight was getting blurry, tears clouded his eyes. He knew he was too young to die, but he didn't have a choice on this. As tears dripped down his pale skin, he reached out and grabbed Karen's hand.

"I-I'm..." Kenny stuttered. The monitor was slowing down, it was only a matter of seconds. He felt his breathing slow down.

"I'm Mysterion..." He whispered, exhaling his last breath. She grabbed his hand, which was starting to turn cold. The continuous sound from the monitor was blocked out from Karen's mind. The shock from her brother being dead AND being Mysterion was enough for her to break down into tears.

"I'm sorry, Karen. We can't do anything now. H-he's gone..." Kevin finally said from the corner of the room, trying to hold back tears. Karen just ran over to Kevin and cried. He didn't care his shirt was being soaked in tears, he just cared that his younger brother is dead. Holding Karen in his arms, he walked over to the dead Kenny, looking peaceful while at his final rest.

"Who knew it would be so soon, Kenneth," Kevin whispered. Bits of dirty blonde hair stuck out of Kenny's hood, never seeing the light of day ever again.

"W-wow... can't believe m-mom and d-dad are out when their own son was dying," Karen finally stuttered after a while. Kevin knew where they were; getting wasted again. He gritted his teeth, trying not to think about all the pain they caused to Kenny, every time they hit him, abused him, grounded him for nothing.

"It doesn't matter. They didn't fucking care... I think it's better if they weren't here to see," Kevin said, anger filling his voice. He let go of Karen, pushing her away. Just as he punched the wall, the door flew open.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS KENNY!" The trio yelled. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman all tried to get into the room at once, but instead got stuck in the doorway. Karen and Kevin just stared at them, wondering what was going on.

"Goddammit... Kyle! You go first!" Cartman yelled backing away from the door. Hoping Kenny wasn't dead yet, Kyle's smile disappeared in an instant.

"Kyle... what's wro-" Stan started as he entered the room, he looked over at the bed, wide eyed. He collapsed on his knees, and that when Cartman knew something bad happened for sure.

"KENNY PLEASE-" Cartman shouted as he ran in.

"We're too fucking late... KENNY WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?!" Cartman shouted, running over to the bed. The monitor was finally turned off, but everyone's feelings were out in the open, even Cartman's.

"I'm sorry guys, but there's nothing we can do," Kevin finally said, walking over to Cartman. Kevin remembered something Kenny told him a few days ago, but he couldn't remember what it was right now. Stan and Kyle were trying not to cry, but Stan finally broke down in a rush of tears. Who couldn't keep them in?

"H-hey, Cartman..." Karen started. Cartman turned around from the dead body before him to face his younger sister, who's tear stains were dried up on her face,  "I-I know you w-were really important t-to K-Kenny. H-he told me t-to give you his j-jacket... I t-think he wrote i-it down somewhere..." She looked around to find a piece of paper in one of Kenny's coat pockets.

"'Cartman, when I die, I want you to have my jacket. I'm pretty sure you would want to have it, plus I think of you as one of my closest friends. I told Karen to give you this note, just for proof I said that.'" Cartman read from the note. It was barely legible, but still readable.

"Wow... That's really nice of Kenny," Kyle said, still holding Stan. Looking up, he saw everyone surrounding the bed of his dead friend. He grabbed Kyle's hand and walked over to Kenny's bedside.

"We all lost a good friend today. I'll tell you all when the funeral is in a few weeks," Kevin finally said after a few minutes of silence. A knock on the door was heard, and everyone turned heads to see the nurse in the doorway.

"C'mon everyone, it's time to go," She told them. She had a soft, reassuring tone to her voice.

"Karen, I'll take you to my house and make you something. Kevin, you come too," Stan said, staring to walk out of the room. Kevin and Karen followed, heads down.

"Cartman, come on. We have to go," Kyle said, getting up.

"NO! I'M NOT FUCKING LEAVING! I CAN'T LEAVE KENNY!" Cartman yelled at the red-haired boy next to him. Kyle stood there in shock, not questioning Cartman.

"Fine, fine, fine. I try to be nice to you little shit but NOPE! You can't, not even on the day where your best friend died. Goodbye," Kyle said, trying to hold in all his anger and sadness. He left, following the trio that also just left.

"It was too soon Kenny," Cartman started, whispering to himself, "I-I..."

As waterfalls of tears poured from his eyes, he just didn't want to leave. He wanted to be there with Kenny.  
But there was no way to being him back or go with him.

Or was there..?  
~~~~~~  
 **A/N**  
 **HELLO FRIENDLY HI!**  
 **Welcome to "Midnight Constellations", a Kenman/Keneric fanfic!**  
 **I haven't seen a lot of this ship around, so I decided I start writing!**  
 **This story will be updated weekly on Wednesdays unless otherwise noted.**  
 **Either way, it will be updated at least once a week!**  
 **Please feel free to leave comments, votes, etc.**

**Criticism is also appreciated!**

**~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling**   
**:3**


	2. I Remember...

**Cartman's P.O.V.**

**~~~~~~**

It's July 19th, the day of Kenny's funeral. Looking my best, feeling my worst.

Why Kenny. It was too soon for you to leave this world. Hell, even the doctors couldn't figure out why you died

"Eric, sweetie, it's time to go," My mom said, peeking into my doorway. I turned around to see her dressed in black. It didn't suit her for some reason. She left, and I heard her black heels click as she went down the stairs. On my nightstand stood one of the only reminders of Kenny I have left besides his jacket. A photo of both of us together. I don't even question who the fuck took it, I'm just happy I have it.

"Eric! Now!" My mom yelled again. Damn, does she have to be so annoying even on the day of a funeral! I glanced at the photo one more time, just to see Kenny's face again. Well, without having to look in a coffin.

"Alright! Coming, mom!" I finally yelled, throwing my hat on the ground. I haven't worn it since that day, and now it's just collecting dust. I don't want to wear it because it just reminds me of Kenny for some reason. I stomped my way downstairs, and got in the car and just stayed silent the whole ride. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even myself. I just kept thinking about the times I had with Kenny...

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"Agh, Fuck!" I yelled, watching as the lights flickered off all throughout South Park. The snow blocked every window, but somehow I was still able to see every single light turn off._

_"Umm... Cartman?" Kenny asked, muffled through his hood. I looked down at him and he looked... scared. He pulled the strings of his hood tighter, hiding himself in the depths of whatever was in there._

_"Kenny, it's okay. It's just a bad storm or some shit," I told him, hoping to help. Well... I didn't help that much. He just got even more scared._

_"Hey mom! Can Kenny sleep over tonight?!" I called downstairs, hearing plates clatter against each other. She porbably dropped them from hearing those words: no one ever slept over my house!_

_"U-uh... sure! It's snowing really hard, so I don't mind," She replied, still in shock. I turned to face Kenny, who was still in his little zone of comfort._

_"Kenny, my mom's letting you stay over. You'll be fine!" I told him. He looked back at me, loosening his hood so I could actually see his eyes._

_"Really? Thanks, Cartman," Kenny said with excitement._

_From then on, we used the flashlights I stored in my dresser to just do random stuff. I just saw how Kenny got more comfortable as time went on. We even ran around my room to see who can run the farthest without getting tired. Somehow... I LOST! I even tried to stop Kenny by pulling on his hood. But I accidentally pulled it off. He fell to the ground, which caused me to trip over him._

_"Sorry, Kenny," I said, helping him to get up. His messy dirty blonde hair was finally out in the open after God-knows-how-long._

_"Why do you always hide your face under your hood?" I finally asked. He never told anyone about why he did keep his hood on._

_"I still don't wanna say," He said, picking my hat up from off the floor. He smirked and put it on his head and started walking around with it._

_"HEEEEEEY! MY NAME IS ERIC CARTMAN! I'M SoOOoOoOoOo AWESOME!" He mimicked. I was furious and tackled him onto the ground, trying to get my hat off of his head. My question is how the fuck does that even fit on his head?_

_"Why do you always wear this stupid hat all the time?" He asked, throwing it across the room into the trash can._

_"Fair point, smartass," I replied, walking over to get me hat back. When I turned around, however, Kenny had his hood pulled back up over his head._

_"Stop putting your hood over your head! Just for one night, Kenny?" I begged, hand on top of his hood._

_"Fine, just don't do anything to my hair when I'm not looking," He replied letting me take off his hood. He, once again, stole my hat off my head, and I didn't even chase after him this time._

_"Don't you want it back?" He asked, taking it off. I stopped him and put it back on his head._

_"You can wear it. I don't mind," I replied. While saying that..._

_I actually smiled._

_~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~_

"Stop crying, Eric. You're gonna get your suit all messed up," My mom told me, handing me a tissue from the glove compartment in the car before we got out.

"Hey, dude," Kyle said once he found me outside of the car.

"Were you crying?" Stan asked, sounding slightly concerned for me. Dammit!

"No I was not! Something got into my eye," I replied with a lie off the top of my head. Seriously, that was the best I could think of. Sorry, Kenny.

"Yeah, what? Tears?" Kyle smirked, running away before I could grab his red hair from underneath his hat and pull it out of his fucking skull.

"I'LL GONNA KILL YOU, KYLE!" I yelled. I wanted to chase after him, but I just couldn't. I didn't have it in me.

Besides, would it have been what Kenny wanted?

"Need a smoke?" Stan asked, holding out a cigarette in his hand.

"Sure," I replied, taking my secret lighter our from my chest pocket. Stan lit his up first, and I just followed along with him.

"So, last time we'll see Kenny in person. Sad, huh?" He said while exhaling. A cloud of grey flew around us, and I thing I saw Kenny in the clouds. Maybe it was just whatever the fuck I was smoking.

"Yeah. It's kinda sad, though. I would've liked to talk to him one last time," I replied, also exhaling my smoke. Church bells rung in the distance. The wake was about to start. The actually burial would be held later tonight, and I didn't want to let go of him yet. I don't want to let him go yet. I can't let him go yet.

"Cartman, you're taking this so hard. Just come on," Stan said, breaking me from my thoughts. He put out his cigarette and started walking towards the church. I put out mine also, making sure it was far enough away from the cars so they wouldn't catch in fire or some shit like that.

There's this one song that reminds me what I should do. As of now, I probably will have to.

"If You Love Me Let Me Go..."

But I won't do that yet, Kenny. I can fell you out there somewhere...

I know it.  
~~~~~~~~   
 **A/N**  
 **HELLO FRIENDLY HI!**  
 **I was up until almost 3am writing this chapter and I'm so fucking tired T_T**  
 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**I also may start a Kyman fanfic eventuality, but I already got so many other fanfics I want to that I can't keep up with them!**

**One day, all you Kyman shippers...**   
**One day...**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED!!!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling**


	3. I Can't Control Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains direct quotes from the "Swearing in Class" scene from "South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut"
> 
> Just saying as a heads up!

**Cartman's POV**

 

 **~~~~~~~~**  
"And may Kenneth rest in peace," Kevin ended on stage, head facing towards the ground. I couldn't bear to see the look on his face on stage. After all, it was his younger brother.

"Next on stage is... Eric Cartman, a great friend to Kenneth and a true ally to us all. Well, most of us," Everyone giggled at the last part a little, but we were all drowned in despair to care about the feeling of happiness. The walk to the stage was not that long, considering I sat in the front row, but I felt like hours had passed even though it's only been a half hour. I finally got to the stand and adjusted the microphone to my height.

"Alright, well. First of all, I would like to say a few words to everyone here today," I started, sweating a little bit. I'm not usually nervous talking around other people, but here I am, being scared because I have to be serious about this. It's Kenny's funeral, what's to worry about?

"Well, uh, you all are... umm..." I stuttered, not knowing what the hell to say. COME ON, CARTMAN! THINKKK

"AGH FUCK NUGGETS!" I yelled out loud, everyone gasping at my slip of a curse word. Wow, fucked this up already, huh? This is why it should've been me and not fucking Kenny.

"ERIC! DID YOU JUST SAY THE 'F' WORD?!" My mom yelled at me. I was too stunned to answer smartly, so I said something just straight up stupid.

"Nuggets?" I said into the microphone. I backed down before I could say anything else. I can't ruin today. I ruin everything, and I knew it. I think of it was how everyone wants me to act: stupid, bad mouthed, the like. But I want to be different. I can be different, but not right this moment.

"No, she's talking about fuck. You can't say 'fuck' during speeches you fucking fatass," Kyle yelled up to me, smirking along with Stan. They can go suck each others dicks for all I care about right now.

"KYLE!" His mom yelled at him, slapping Kyle.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" I yelled back, jumping off the stage to slap him harder than his mom did.

"ERIC!" My mom yelled, getting up from her seat to try and stop me.

"Dude, you just said 'fuck' again!" Stan shouted at me, pointing at the total mess I am from my current mental breakdown.

"STANLEY!" His mom shouted at him, slapping his just like Kyle's mom did to Kyle.

For some reason, it fell like there had to be a fourth voice in the mix. Kenny's voice. It was missing, and I couldn't handle it.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL," I shouted to the angry parents and everyone else there. I was broken and no one could fix this at this point, "IT DOESN'T HURT ANYBODY! FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE GROUNDED, YOUNG MAN!" My mom shouted at me, pulling my ear in attempt to get us both out of the church,

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS?" I yelled. I finally said, my rage coming out at full force. Everyone, including Stan and Kyle, gasped at the sound of this. I liked it. Escaping my mom's grip, I started walking over to the stage once more, watching as all the people stared in shock at my outburst.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" My mom furiously yelled back at me. I can feel her anger from here. Psh, who cares about what I say?

"O-oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was," I started, walking over to the microphone. No one was stopping me now, and so what if everyone in South Park heard me right now? Who's gonna stop me, the cops? They won't even fucking hurt me. Grabbing the microphone, I shouted, " **HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, LIANE CARTMAN?!** "

A big object struck the back of my head, and I fell forwards off the stage, not caring about the pain. All that matters was that I won the conversation and that was the end of it.

**~~~~~~~~**

**Third Person POV**

**~~~~~~~~**

Stan and Kyle tried running over towards the unconscious Cartman, but were blocked from doing so by each of their mothers, who were preventing them from doing so.

"CARTMAN?! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" Kyle yelled, only to be slapped again from his mom. He got the message by now: stay quiet or you get slapped by the biggest bitch in the world.

"Kyle, shut up!" Stan whisper-yelled. Both were soon dragged out into the parking lot to be takeen back to their houses and grounded.

"Finally, got that little fatass to shut up," Kevin said, dropping the metal broom behind him. He was the one to hurt Cartman, but was it for the best?

"Thank you," Cartman's mom started, but the realized her son was bleeding out from the back of his head. "But did you really have to hurt him?!"

"Well... not really, but did you really want to hear him yell and swear?" He asked, jumping off stage and walking over to the frightened mother. He took Cartman's pulse, making sure that he was still alive.

"He'll be fine, and the bleeding should stop soon enough. Take him home and bring him to the burial tomorrow. He'll want to see Kenneth one more time," Kevin strictly told Cartman's mother, giving her an ice pack he somehow already had on him.

"Now, sorry to cut this short," He started, walking back up the the now slightly dented  microphone and grabbing it off the table, "But the wake is over cause of the events that has happened today. Sorry everyone," 

"Kevin, can we go now?" Karen asked, clutching her doll tightly between her arms. 

"Yes, Karen. We may go now. Say a prayer for Kenneth, first," Kevin replied to his sister standing beneath him. She walked over to Kenny's homemade coffin, and prayed that one day he would come back.

And maybe he would.

**~~~~~~~~**

**A/N**

**HELLO FRIENDLY HI!**

**I'm surprised I finished this chapter before I went to Six Flags today. I started writing this yesterday around 8PM, finished typing around 750 words around 10:15, and finished it off this morning!**

**I'm tired help.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED!**

**We're literally leaving right now hELP**

**Goodbye till next Wednesday,**

**~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling**


	4. I'll See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains direct quotes from the song "I'll See You Again" by Westlife. I literally found the song by searching up "songs about death of a lover" and found that as the first result ;-;
> 
> ALSO: Contains attempted suicide, so I warn you!

**Cartman's POV**

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Fuck.

Grounded again. Well, I'm sorry that I had a fucking outburst, but seriously?! I was upset. No one understands me. Now I'm not allowed to go to the burial, even if I was asked to go. I think she's trying to be tougher on me, but it's not gonna work! Yet... at least.

Stan and Kyle are grounded by their own parents also, so that's no help. Honestly, I just wanna escape reality. Or my room, at least. I look over at my abandoned desk in the corner of my room, staring at the picture frame. It's still there. Surprised no one had taken it out yet.

I threw it on the floor, breaking the glass. Shards flew everywhere on the wooden floor, and I just let them hit me. I don't care. I just don't care about how I ruined the one photo of us together.

It's like Stan said one time: Everything is shit.

_Ding_

Who's texting me now? Stan to say how he snuck out with Kyle or Wendy. Hell, maybe even Ken-

Wait... he's dead. I need to figure out how and why he died. Maybe he had a disease of something. Cancer? I would've noticed by now if he did. He also would've told me...

Right?

I grabbed my phone off my bed and looked to see a text from an unknown number. How could this one be unknown?! I have all the numbers in South Park in my contact list... except for one which I could never get.

_Kevin: Answer me damnit!_

_Me: Hey, Kevin._

_Kevin: Alright, listen fatass._

_Me: Sure you're not Kyle or Stan?_

_Kevin: I'll send proof if you want._

_Me: Fine, then do it_

_Kevin: Here_

_Me: Okay it is you. So what the fuck do you want? I'm grounded, remember?_

_Kevin: How are you texting me then?_

_Me: Convinced my mom to let me keep my phone. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT_

_Kevin: I'll help you escape your room to come to the burial tonight._

_Me: What's the catch?_

_Kevin: You have to actually bury him using the shovel ;)_

_Me: NO WAY!_

_Kevin: Fine then... I guess you won't see Kenneth again..._

_Me: ..._

_Me: Fine. I'll be ready in 10_

_Kevin: Good. Stan and Kyle are coming too._

_Me: idc_

I was dressed already, waiting around for Kevin to get to my window. The glass shards were still on the floor, and I took a sharp one, cutting my finger by accident. It felt... good. My alarm went off to remind me it's dinnertime, but I wasn't going. I put the shard against my wrist, cutting sideways. The blood trickled out slowly, and I loved every moment of it. The song playing was really depressing, which made me want to cut myself more.

_"Always you will be part of me_   
_And I will forever feel your strength_   
_When I need it most "_

Another slice. Blood trickled down my hand and dripped onto the remaining shards on the floor. 

Red stains meant nothing to me.

_"You're gone now, gone but not forgotten_   
_I can't say this to your face_   
_But I know you hear"_

This song was so deep. I did another slice into my skin, sitting down on the floor. My jacket got splattered with red. Who would notice? I thought I heard Kenny for a minute, but how is that possible.

_"I'll see you again_   
_You never really left_   
_I feel you walk beside me_   
_I know I'll see you again"_

A knock at my window.

A glance at my arm.

Three heads looking my direction.

Hands trying to open the window.

Red mess on the floor,

Glass shards from the pass cracked on the wood.

Red stained glass held in my hand.

I was caught in the act.

Opening my window, Kyle tumbled into my room and looked at my blood-stained sleeve, the puddle getting bigger underneath me.

"CARTMAN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kevin whispered-yelled, grabbing tissues from the nearby cabinet. He put them on my three cuts, the one on my finger already dried up. Tears filled my eyes, knowing I messed up.

"Don't cry, Cartman! We're here for you... well, Stan and Kevin are," Kyle smirked. I wanted to punch the Jew-boy so bad, but I just couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't find it in me to.

"S-shut up, Kyle!" I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. I felt a presence with me. It was reassuring, like a mother telling her child that they will be alright no matter what. I smiled, wrapping the cuts in gauze that Stan gave me.

"So, how do we get out of here?" I asked, looking at the snowy night sky through my open window.

"Well, we-" Kevin started, but was soon cut off by the sound of footsteps coming up to my room. My mom.

"HIDE!" Kyle said, the trio running into my closet. I threw a towel on the floor to cover up the mess of blood and glass.

"Eric, sweetie?" My mom called from the other side of the door, knocking softly. The smell of cupcakes filled my room, the door opening to reveal a tray of blue frosted chocolate cupcakes. They looked so good...

"Have a cupcake. And... I'm sorry that you can't go. You can visit his grave soon!" My mom happily said, trying to drown out my vibe of sadness. I heard giggling from the closet. Kyle...

"Thanks mom. Can you leave now?" I chuckled nervously, trying to hide the very suspicious towel in the floor. I placed my foot on it, feeling small pieces of glass on my heel.

"Do you want me to take that towel? I can tell it's dirty," My mom said, trying to get by me. I shuffled nervously and motioned her away. She can't know I was cutting again! If she found out she would send me away to somewhere else in Colorado so then they can try to help me.

"N-no! It's fine... I'll just watch TV up here for the rest of the night," I told my mom, eating a cupcake.

"Okay, Eric. Bedtime is at eleven! I'll check in on you then," She told me, handing me the plate of 3 cupcakes. I took them and closed the door, sighing of relief. Biting into my cupcake, Stan, Kyle, and Kevin fell out of my closed, hats off and just looking like a hot mess.

"What?" Stan asked, trying to cover a hickey on his neck. I already saw it, Kyle blushing to the point of being a freaking cherry.

"Did you guys fuck in there or something?!" I asked, chuckling under my breath. The two glared at me, and Kevin just face-palmed.

"They made out, and that was very uncomfortable for me," Kevin said, grabbing a cupcake off of the plate. The lovebirds took one each and sat on my bed and stared at each other for a long time. I decided to break the silence by asking the question since I got the messages from Kevin earlier,

"So, what's the plan?"  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N**

**Finally done :P**

**I started this on Sunday but only got around to about 200 words on that day with about 100 of them being the top bolded part.**

**And then I decided to finish this all on Tuesday night. Yay me.**

**ANYWAYS!!!**

**YOU ALL SHOULD GO WATCH "In a Heartbeat" CAUSE IT'S SOOOOOOOOOO GOOD AND YESSSSSSSS!!!!!**

**I'm gonna be writing a One-Shot of them for tomorrow or on Friday along with the next chapter of "Connected By A String"**

**Also you know the description for this story...**

**That paragraph I wrote WILL be part of the story. Most likely in Chapter 4 or 5.**

**Don't know. Maybe it won't be in here until Chapter 73 XD**

**There probably won't be a Chapter 73 to be honest.**

**Also I need to stop being up at midnight**

**I'LL SEE YOU ALL HERE AGAIN NEXT WEDNESDAY!**

**~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling**


	5. A Walk That Won't Be Forgotten

**Cartman's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Looking down at the rope the trio made when they climbed up here, I just didn't even question it.

"Let's go! Kyle said, climbing down the rope made of random articles of clothing and blankets.

"Haha, no way I'm touching that shit!" I replied, backing away from the rope of death.

"I mean... you could always jump down. No promises we'll catch you though," Kevin replied with a smirk, sliding down the rope.

Stan was already at the bottom. No surprise I was the last one down the rope. Every second was disgust at what I was touching. Hell, I could be touching someone's cum rag for all I know.

"HURRY UP, FATASS!" Kyle called, now on the ground also. I flipped him off as I jumped the rest of the way down. Just a 3 foot jump from where I was currently on the rope. Kevin pulled it down and his it in the bushes.

"Alright, hope no one heard us or anything like that. Now get a shovel!" Kevin said to me, pointing me in the direction of the toolshed. I hated going in there. There could be deadly bugs in there!

"Get over it. You gotta go in," Stan said, shoving he towards the shed. I just gave him a confused look. He sighed and said, "You thought out loud,"

Kevin and Kyle snickered at my sacredness and went to finding their own supplies they brought along with them.

"Ignore them. Just go in, it can't honestly be that ba-" Stan started as I opened the deadly shed. Everything was covered in something but I wasn't touching any of it.

"WHAT THE FU-" Kyle started to shout but was immediately shushed by Stan. A light turned on from inside my house in my mom's room.  _Shiiiiiiiiit._

I took the shovel and just ran until I collapsed on the cement. I barely made it down the block but I made it away from my house. The shovel was taken out of my hands by Kevin and we all started walking towards the one place I thought I would never visit for a friend yet:

The graveyard.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**Kevin's POV**   
**(also I think Kevin is the type of brother to call their siblings by their full name so you're gonna see Kenneth instead of Kenny)**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Since Cartman is just that lazy and slightly dumb, he decided to use most of his energy on running.

Why did Kenneth ever like him in the first place? I mean, he said this a while ago and by accident. Things could have changed. I glanced over at him watching as he walked and talked with the other two boys.

I can see it in their eyes that they missed Kenneth, but they his it inside if themselves. The trio knows they are lying to themselves about Kenneth and him not being here.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them, interrupting their conversation about some story they read online. They looked at me, sadness flooding their eyes. But they kept it all in.

A fake smile can mask the real sadness inside.

"Don't hide it from me. I know you guys are sad. I am too, but you gotta let your emotions out. Holding them inside doesn't help," I told them. Learn from the best, and experience. I thought about Karen... I should go get her.

"Hey! I'm going to give grab Karen. Can you guys meet me at the entrance of the graveyard?" I asked them. They nodded yes. Not talkative around me, huh? I guess they're not.

I ran thought the town, hoping no one noticed a teenage boy crashing into them. It would take a while to get there, considering we live at the edge of the town.

This was going to be hard.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**Kyle's POV**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked at Kevin, running down the sidewalks at full speed. Wow, he really cares about his siblings.

"Alright, I guess we go," I muttered, walking down the sidewalk. I wonder what Kenny would look like once he's buried. What his tombstone looks like. Everything.

"Psst, Kyle. We're forgetting someone," Stan whispered into my ear while looking behind us. I turned around to see Cartman, just sitting on the pavement. He looked like he was... crying. I ran back over to him along with Stan and just sat next to him. Tears fell down his face, and I didn't know what to do.

"Kyle, Stan... you may not believe me when I say this, but... I'm scared," He stuttered, tears falling onto his jacket. Stan glanced at me in surprised, and I just gave him the 'shut up and help him out' glare.

"It's okay to be scared, Cartman. Even though I would never think you would be someone to say those words," Stan told Cartman, giving him a tissue from his pocket. He blew his nose and dropped the tissue on the ground.

"Why are you so scared?" I asked, letting it slip out from my mind. Covering my mouth quickly, Cartman just chuckled, and looked at me, streaks of sadness staining his cheeks.

"Do you really want to know why? Really?" He started, wiping his eyes. He stood up and started walking. I stood up along with Stan, and we all walked and talked to get there faster.

"I'll tell you why. It's because I don't want anything bad to happens to any of us. Kenny was such a nice guy, even though e was slightly perverted," He said, laughing slightly at the last line.

"Wait, you  **care**  for someone? Like, feelings?" Stan asked, only to be lightly pinched by Cartman. I laughed, also to be punched by him.

"Yes, I do. Well, I did... Until..." He said, tears once again forming in his eyes.I patted his back.

"You did good. He seemed very comfortable when he was around you. Also just... happier. So you did something right. Thank you," I said while smiling at him. He smiled at both of us.

"Soooooo... do you like him?" I asked him, consider what he said earlier. Stan just laughed until he fell on the floor, and Cartman just turned a bright red.

"SO YOU DO LIKE HIM! Well, you did," I said with a smirk. Cartman just covered his face with his hands.

"I mean... I really did before he died... And those feelings haven't changed. I miss him so much..." He said, sadness coating his words like bittersweet candy.

"I think we're here," Stan said, running and catching up with us. We all looked up to see the black gates and the sign. No sign of Kevin yet. Stan and I sat down on the grass, while Cartman just stared at the graveyard behind us.

"Sheesh, what a dump," He said, throwing a pebble at one of the gravestones.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**A/N**

**CARTMAN HAS FEEEEEEEEEEEELINGS**

**Apparently so in this story.**

**AND KYLE AND STAN KNOW**   
**YEEEEEEE**

**I have problems I'm getting excited about my own story.**

**I finished this yesterday (Tuesday) afternoon and I'm proud of myself for not waiting till 11PM to do it.**

**PLUS MIDNIGHT UPDATE!!!**

**Until next Wednesday...**

**~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling**


	6. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info about slightly late upload at the bottom :)

**Cartman's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It took forever for Kevin to get here. Honestly, what takes so long?

"Do you think Kevin's in trouble or anything?" Kyle asked, walking over to the gate. The graves were all different shapes, sizes, and colours. I liked it. But I knew one of them is Kenny's grave. That was what I hated.

"WAIT! I SEE THEM!" Stan shouted, waving the two McCormick's down to our location. They ran over, and looked more beat up than before. Karen was crying and had deep cuts all over her face and arms, while Kevin had bruises and cuts all over himself. His clothes were ripped in some spots, but he showed no expression on his face.

"Kevin... Karen... what happened?" I asked, walking over to the two. They both stared at me, and something just. The same happened with Stan and Kyle, because they ran over and just hugged the two.

"It was your parents, wasn't it?" Stan said, letting go of them. Karen cried and nodded yes.

"Yes, it was. Now, let's just go inside," Kevin started, still no expression on his face. He walked through the gate, opening it up for the rest of us, "And get this over with." We followed him throughout the cemetery until we reached a small grave that was unburied and new. Kyle let out a small yep at the sight of this, and Stan and I just laughed.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" He yelled, turning red and hiding his face under his hat. Kevin ran off somewhere, but I didn't notice. I was too busy laughing and trying not to fall into the hole. Stan stopped laughing before I did.

"Cartman, stop laughing. You know why we're here," Stan said, grabbing my shoulder and trying to get me to stop. Of course, I did stop, but only to fall into the hands of sadness and grief once more. I sat under a tree and near a rosebush, hoping Kevin will get back soon. Tears fell down my face as I grabbed a rose from the bush, hoping to be able to put it on Kenny's grave. A rustling sound was heard behind me, but it was only Kevin getting back here.

"Where did you run off to this time?" I asked, wiping the tears away. He didn't notice I was crying like a little baby, but he was holding a body bag for a reason.

Inside the bag was Kenny, ready to be buried.

**~~~~~~**   
**Third Person POV**   
**~~~~~~**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Kevin asked, opening the bag with Kenny inside of it. Karen looked away immediately at the sight of her dead brother.

"I guess so," Kyle said, taking his hat off. Cartman was so close to laughing at him so bad with his messy red hair, but it wasn't the time. Stan took his off also, his slightly messy back hair underneath.

Sighing, Cartman took his off also. While Kevin was carrying Kenny into the grave, Cartman stepped in, holding his hat with both of his hands.

"Since he gave me his jacket, might as well return the favour," Cartman whispered while putting his hat on Kenny's messy dirty blonde hair. Karen started crying and held onto Stan, who was the nearest person.

Kyle put Kenny in the grave, which was his job according to the plan. Stan's job was to help with whatever needed to be helped with. Cartman took the shovel head and started burying his best friend. The rose sat nearby, waiting to be used.

As Kenny became less and less visible, tears fell one by one on each person. There was no use in crying. Crying doesn't bring anybody back. They still did anyways.

"A-Alright..." Cartman stuttered, wiping his face of sweat and tears. Karen stopped crying and sat down on the ground, holding a toy of some sort. Stan sat down along with Kyle, reading Kenny's tombstone.

"The stone says 'Kenny McCormick- A good friend, a great brother, a protector of the town, and a great kid overall'. Wow, that's really nice," Stan reads off the stone, still holding onto Karen, just in case. Cartman picked up the rose off the ground and held it in his hands. He didn't care about the thorns piercing his skin.

"Why the hell are you holding a rose?" Kyle asked, putting his green hat back over his messy red hair. Kevin looked at the rose and smirked just a little bit. He glanced at Karen, who wasn't paying attention. He sighed and went back to listening to the younger boys talk.

"I just picked it up somewhere. No big deal," Cartman muttered, putting it back down on the ground. As Stan put his hat back on, he stood up and started walking away.

"I gotta go, before my parents find out how long I've been gone," Stan said, leaving everyone else.

"Wait up!" Kyle yelled, trying to catch up with the black haired boy ahead of him. It was only Cartman, Kevin, and Karen now. They sat in silence, waiting for someone to talk again. The temperature dropped faster than it should have, and the two McCormick's were starting to have it with staying outside.

"We're going to go, is that okay?" Kevin asked, standing up along with Karen. They looked scared, even though they tried to hide it. Cartman inhaled sharply, the cold air hitting his lungs.

"Sure, I'll stay here for a little while longer," He replied, picking the rose up again. It still looked red, but was starting to have a brownish tint to it.

He stood up and faced Kenny's grave...

"He's gone for good... dammit..." He said, leaving Kenny's grave. He started walking around the graveyard, looking at the other graves, but with a different view. Tears slowly dripped down his face, landing on the rose he held in his hand. It was dying from not having enough water to live on. The gravel crunched underneath his feet as he walked over to a small field with just grass and trees.

He didn't want to go just yet. He couldn't leave Kenny. Looking to his left, he saw the bench where they first met almost 6 years ago. They were so young. He remembered the night where they crashed into each other. It was the best moment of his life.

"One day we'll meet again. I just know it..." Cartman said, laying down on the bench. The sky above was pitch black with only a little bit of the moon showing. He looked at all the constellations above. Memories of the two flooded back to his mind.

The stars were his only reminder of his secret lover and best friend.

"I should get back... My mom's probably worried about me," He whispered to himself, getting up from the bench. He walked away, leaving the rose there.

"I'll miss you..." A voice whispered. Cartman shrugged it off as it just being the wind. But something kept saying it was more than that...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> A/N
> 
> OKAY HERE IS YOUR EXPLANATION:
> 
> I WAS AT CAMP FROM MONDAY TO TUESDAY AND I PULLED AN ALL NIGHTER UNTIL 5AM
> 
> THEN ON TUESDAY I WAS SO TIRED AND DRAGGED EVERYWHERE WITH MY DAD ;-;
> 
> I WAS PLANNING ON TYPING IT LAST NIGHT BUT I WAS SO TIRED I JUST FELL ASLEEP
> 
> NOW HERE I AM ON WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON SPEED TYPING THIS WHOLE THING
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR TYPOS AND IT NOT MAKING SENSE IT'LL BE CLEARED UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AHHHHH
> 
> THE END
> 
> okay I will actually be on time next week :3
> 
> UNTIL NEXT WEDNESDAY,
> 
> ~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling


	7. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sCHOOL STARTS NEXT MONDAY AND I WANT TO DIE
> 
> alright onto the story that I typed early :P

 

**Cartman's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The walk home wasn't far, so that that was good. It was starting to show, and I didn't have my hat anymore. I shivered, my jacket not being enough to keep me warm.

"If my mom sees me gone she's gonna be mad at me..." I muttered to myself, small clouds appearing as I spoke. I kept thinking about how me and Kenny met. It felt like yesterday. Sure, it has been a while, but still. I remember it crystal clear. I took a left at the next street intersection, taking the long way home so I had more time to think.

**~~~~~~**

**Flashback 6 years ago...**

**~~~~~~**

"But Mooooooooom! I wanted the green lollipop! Get me oneeeeeee!" I whined, looking at my blue lollipop in my hands. I hated the blue ones, but loved the green. Yellow and orange... I didn't really care about. But this one kid took the green one before I got one. It was National Lollipop Day, and they were giving out free ones at the park near the graveyard.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but someone already took it. You just have to settle for this one," My mom told me, walking the opposite direction from the boy who took  **my**  lollipop.

"THEN I'LL GET IT MYSELF!" I yelled at her, stomping over to the boy. He had blue eyes with an orange jacket that covered most of the features on his face. A few pieces of dirty blonde hair stuck out underneath his hood, and I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him, and he stared back.

"W-What do you want?" He asked, his speech muffled from his hood. I somehow understood him perfectly. I stood there, not saying anything once more. He shrugged and walked off, eating the green lollipop. Thoughts rushed through my mind as I wondered who the boy was. I ate the blue lollipop, not caring how disgusting it was.

"Eric, do you want anything to eat?" My mom asked me, standing in line to get some food from a food truck. The kid in front of my was twitching so much and drinking coffee. He was talking so long to order something. He was starting to piss me off. Freaking spaz.

"HURRY UUUUUUUP!" I shouted at the kid, who turned around to face me, scared. He twitched even more and was spilling coffee all over the place.

"GAH! I-I'm s-sorry! J-Just don't h-hurt me!" He stuttered, turning around quickly. Of course, I got a huge donut once the spaz finished ordering. The nearest free bench was one close to the cemetery, which was slightly terrifying. My mom was still getting her stuff, so I just walked there by myself. Each step made the world around me darker and just gave me the chills.

"Hey..." Someone said, making me jump out of the seat, I turned around to see the kid from before on the stone wall diving the two places. He jumped over and sat down next to me, lollipop stick in his hand. I stared at it, then eyed the boy down. He shifted uncomfortably, and I just looked away, finishing my donut.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked him, licking my mouth and getting all the excess donut off. He looked at me, smiling, and said, "Well, you looked lonely, so I wanted to keep you company."

"But you are the green lollipop!" I replied, crossing my arms and looking down at the ground. Of course I was pissed about that! I was a lollipop!

"Oh... I'm sorry!" He replied, trying to get me to look at him. Yeah right, after that whole thing! I looked at him, and... well... he did look really sorry.

"I didn't even know you wanted that one. If I knew then I probably would've have it to you, even if I'm poor and all," He continued. I repeated that last line in my head a couple of times.

'Even if I'm poor and all'

Jeez, I know j act like a jerk, but not this much. Wow...

"It's okay now. It's over and done with. Friends?" I asked him, holding out my hand. He placed his into mine, and it was done. My first real friend. Sure, Stan and Kyle were just people I knew, but thus was a true friend who I could hang around and interact with.

**~~~~~~**

**Current Day**

**~~~~~~**

I chuckled at the thoughts I had. I looked up to see I was home, and the lights weren't on. The small watch in my hand read 11:02PM.

Perfect. From what I observed, my mom usually checks in on me at around 11:15PM. I'm early!

I climbed back up into my room, quietly so joined could hear me sneak in. Of course, my cat got into my room somehow, even though I specifically told it to stay out if my room.

"Kitty, go away!" I whisper-shouted at Jr, hoping it would leave. You know what? I'm too tired to care. Screw It, I'm going to bed.

Not even bothering to get dressed, I climbed into bed, thinking about everything that happened. One question remains:

Why?

Why did Kenny die? Why didn't he tell us before? Why...

Maybe they will never be answered. Not yet at least. I just want to know...

**~~~~~~**

**KENNY'S POV (whoop)**

**~~~~~~**

Wow... I'm so sorry Cartman.

I hate seeing you like this. I'm standing right next to you, watching tears fall down your face. I miss you. I really fucking miss talking and laughing with you.

You can't see me, but I can see you. I'm kinda like your ghost/poltergeist thing. Never really got into that stuff. I remember everything about every time I die, but you don't. No one Does besides me and Death theirselves

Remember. For me...

Please...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N**

***explosion with me appearing here***

**BOOOOOO**

**ALRIGHT**

**Next chapters are gonna be a little but shorter (mostly around 700-800 words) BECAUSE SCHOOL**

**AGHHHHHH**

**I finished this yesterday around midnight but I needed more sleep so I published it in the morning :3**

**Okay, nothing else has happened, so...**

**UNTIL NEXT WEDNESDAY,**

**~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling**


	8. Here

 

Cartman's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone at the bus stop was quieter than usual. Stan was texting Wendy, Kyle was just standing there, probably waiting for me to throw some kind of stupid insult at him. I'm there thinking...

Still thinking about why.

I barely got any sleep last night, thoughts flashing through my mind as I try to sleep. Each one was different, but they always had something to do with Kenny. Some of them didn't even make sense. Those ones showed Kenny drying many different ways, each one an event I remember.

"SHE SENT ME THREE HEARTS OH MY GOD!!!" Stan yelled, breaking the silence with his excitement. Kyle looked over at his messages, and scoffed a little, looking over at me. He signaled me to look at what was 'so interesting' on Stan's phone. Of course I did as I was told, and gave a fake reaction of happiness.

"That's so cool, Stan! Wow..." I said, rolling my eyes as I went back to thinking. Kyle knew something was wrong with me, but didn't even bother to ask me what it was. So, as I do almost everyday as my morning routine, I threw some sort of insult.

"H-Hey Kyle! You're hair is so crazy, you need a hood to hide your bed head!" I said, the insult sounding worse that what I usually said. Hood... DAMNIT! I need to stop thinking of Kenny all the damn time!

"Okay, so you're fine, insulting me in a time of despair. You're so self centered, because all you think about is yourself. You probably don't even freaking care anymore. You forgot about Kenny since-" He started, but stopped with me tackling him to the ground, throat in my hand.

"Don't say anything like that ever again! I STILL CARE MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL ABOUT HIM! YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WHEN SOMEONE YOU ARE JUST FRIENDS WITH DIES! SAD FOR A FEW DAYS, THEN FORGETS ALL ABOUT THEM! WELL GUESS WHAT, KYLE! I'M DIFFERENT! I REALLY LIKED THAT IDIOT BUT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE WAY I DO! SO STOP SAYING SHIT THAT ISN'T TRUE, ALRIGHT?!" I yelled at him, making sure he understood every word I just said. A scared look overtook his face as his breathing was fast and so was his heart rate,

"Y-yes... I-I unders-stand!" He yelled back at me, tears forming in his eyes. Good. I let go of him, standing up. He quickly got up after me, standing closer to Stan than he was before.

"Kyle, you look like you're about to climb on top of me and not let go," Stan said, moving a few inches away from Kyle, who was literally almost on top of him. They started arguing, but I blocked them out with my thoughts that were different that other normal thoughts.

'Kenny...' I thought, imagining him right on front of me. I don't know why, but I swear I saw something flash in front of me. A bird or something. I mean, it wouldn't be him, right?

"Cartman?" Someone said. I knew it wasn't the voice of Stan or Kyle. Tweek? Nah, he stutters too much. Craig? No, just no. Not Clyde either. It's not a female voice either... I know it! I just do?

"Who is it?" I said, lucky Stan and Kyle didn't hear me talk to probably no one. Looking around, another flash appeared. I still can't figure out what the hell it is! Or who...

"Cartman, it's me. Just think... you can't see me, but I'm-" The voice started once more, being cut off before it had toe chance to finish. I glanced over at the duo on Stan's phone, laughing about something funny. Probably a picture or YouTube video. Not even showing any sign of sadness. What jerks... not even thinking about-

"KENNY?! IS THAT YOU?!" I yelled out loud, answering the voice a little too loud. Stares came towards me from the bus that has just arrived and from the two standing near me.

"Yes it is... now you might want to convince everyone you're not crazy," He replied, coming into view. Translucent, but in view. He smiled, hood off his head. God, he looks so nice without it on...

Yep, I'm most likely hella gay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Yeep. I say "hella gay" at times for certain stuff, haha

ANYWAYS, HERE'S A CHAPTER I TYPED WHILE WATCHING TV AND WANTING TO FINISH DRAWING SOMETHING

SO HERE

Okay

I'll stop now

UNTIL NEXT WEDNESDAY,

~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling


	9. You're Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPEED TYPING 3: LATE EDITION
> 
> my whole schedule is thrown off omg 
> 
> ANYWAYS HERE IS A CHAPTER

 

**Cartman's POV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sat alone on the bus, not wanting to be bothered today. I can't believe I saw Kenny again! It's kinda crazy, I know. But still... It's nice to see him again.

"So, how did you get back here?" I asked him in a low whisper, considering what happened when I yelled out to him. He's now sitting next to me in the empty space. When he was alive, we used to sit next to each other all the time and talk about random stuff. Good times...

"Well, I kinda escaped? I guess? Something about unfinished business up here on Earth. Then I'll be allowed to leave once I finish the business. I'm hoping that's what I heard, considering I don't pay attention to basically anything," He replied with a descriptive paragraph. Wait... so when he finishes his business, HE'S GONNA LEAVE ME AGAIN?! I put on a smile to cover up how worried I was.

"You're worried, aren't you?" He asked me while snickering, "You always put on a huge smile that maybe will fool others, but not me. Nice try!" This time I just turned red, hoping no one saw me turn red at nothing.

"Yeah, I kinda am. What do you have to do to... you know... be able to leave?" I asked, finally admitting I was worried. He thought for a moment while I looked around at everyone. They were either talking about random stuff or playing games on their phones.

"Well... there are names on a piece of paper for some reason, even though I never did anything to those people. So I don't know why..." He said, pulling a piece of paper from one of his jacket pockets. It had 2 names in it. It's always 3 though...

"Aren't there suppose to be three names on there? Cause in the movies there usu-" I started before being cut off by the bus jerking forwards, causing Kenny to fly through the seats to the front of the bus. I hit the seat in front of me face first, and it hurt like hell.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kyle yelled from three seats in front of me, his hat now in the arms of Clyde, who was two seats in front of me. The new bus driver laughed and laughed, which made Craig and five other kids flip him off, all at once. I flipped the driver off also, looking at Kenny while doing it.

"You flipping me off? So mean," He sarcastically said, smiling and sitting back down in the two-seater. I chuckled also, my face heating up just a little bit. He flipped the driver off also, now with everyone joining in on the action.

"Jeez, everyone must really hate this dude. Anyways, the first person on the list is my sister Karen. So..." He started, looking down at his list. The bus stopped at the school and we all got off as Kenny was explaining what he would've possibly done.

"... or maybe it was that time I shoved her into her crush? I don't know, can you help me?" He asked, covering one part of the list. I knew something was there, cause I saw some handwriting underneath his hand.

"CARTMAN? YOU CHECKING ME OUT OR SOMETHING?" Clyde yelled over to me. I was confused at first, but then realized I was looking at Kenny, who was in the direction of Clyde. And I've been looking at Kenny for a few minutes now.

Shit.

"Sorry Clyde, but you're just so ugly that when everyone of your friends are going to take a picture, they give you the camera!" I yelled at him, everyone surrounding him now laughing. Stan and Kyle, who were jut a little bit ahead of us, started laughing so hard I thought they both were gonna pass out.

"Best roast ever. 10/10" Kenny said, laughing with a big smile on his face. He had true happiness showing through his usual sad look, and that made me smile also.

"You got a nice smile, you know that?" I told him, blushing just a little bit. He looked away, flattered at my compliment.

"T-thanks, but don't think I forgot about that time where you, Stan, Kyle, and Timmy were planning on pulling my tooth out for money! I'm gonna use that against you one day!" He chuckled, his face just a tint of red. God, he's so cute...

MY GAY THOUGHTS ARE WEIRD WHAT THE FUCK!!!

But still, I have to ask him later...

What's the third name on that list?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> IT'S DONE AT FREAKING 10 AT NIGHT (22:00) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> *inhuman screaming*
> 
> Also that was the best roast ever in my opinion great job Cartman
> 
> UPLOAD SCHEDULE WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL NEXT WEEK!
> 
> SO UNTIL NEXT WEDNESDAY,
> 
> ~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling


	10. First Person (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this top part was written on 9/13/17)
> 
> please save me right now I'm sick but still at school ;;
> 
> WAKE ME UP-
> 
> okay have a chapter :)
> 
> that's late
> 
> Heavily late...

"I REMEMBER WHAT I DID TO KAREN!!!" I exclaimed, realizing what I did. I promised to get her something for her birthday, which is in two days!

"Ow, calm down! You trying to make me deaf?!" Cartman exclaimed, the whole class now looking at him like he was crazy as hell. Everyone... welp.

"Eric, is everything alright?" Mr. Garrison asked him, wondering why his student was freaking out. I freaked out silently, Cartman slightly eyeing me down for making that outburst happen to him.

"Well, jeez! If you want to get rid of me then you better have a good reason on why you screamed!" I whisper-shouted to Cartman, who was currently being scolded at by Mr. Garrison for 'disrupting the class' when really he was saving the class from death by boredom.

"KENNY JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" He bursted out, now standing face-to-face with me. I have to say, I really liked him being so close to me, but this wasn't the time to be thinking this way.

"Watch your mouth, mister! Or I will send you-" Mr. Garrison started before he shoved him away. I always love a good laugh, but this is getting out of hand.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some business to take care of," I said, showery backing away from the outraged Cartman. Everyone was just staring at Cartman as I ran outside the room, considering they can't see me for their lives.

"FUCK YOU KENNY!" He shouted to me, flipping me off the Craig Tucker way. While running down the halls, the last thing I heard from the classroom was, "You're in big trouble, fatass,"

I assume that was from Kyle since desk were bashing against each other in the hallway.

For some reason, I could just walk through doors, but not walls. Let's just say... I have experience with crashing right into walls, but I just go right through doors.

"Where is she?!" I yelled, looking around for my sister.

Okay, okay. First things first, what I did. I accidentally burned her favorite doll (and some of her clothes...) in the fire for Christmas. My parents were drunk once again...

 _Flashback_ ~~

"YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, KENNY! JUST GO FIND SOMETHING OR WE'LL THROW YOU *hic* IN THE DAMN FIRE!" My dad shouted, throwing his now empty bottle of whatever the hell he was drinking right at me. Parent of the fucking year award.

"DO WHAT YOUR FATHER SAID, FAGGOT!" My mom shouted also, punching Kevin in the face thinking it was me. The smell of cigarettes filled the room, mostly from Kevin lighting a cig from the impact. He smokes only when stressed or hurt.

Karen was in the room, just watching all of us get attacked and sworn at. After all this time of living in this damn house, she's grown used to this sight hour after hour, day after day, week after week, month after month, for years.

"Karen..." I whisper-shouted, wiping blood from my bruise covered face. My nose was bleeding for some odd reason, even though I wasn't punched or hit. My reflexes are so quick now that I was able to catch the bottle thrown at me earlier. I threw it in the fire, wondering what would happen to it. Most likely it will just melt or something, but it's always good to be a little curious.

That curiosity got me to places I didn't want to get to, sadly.

"I'm sorry," She said, running out of the living room outside. That's the last thing I remember before being hit in the head with a hard metal object. Probably a golf club from outside someone didn't want. That hurt...

*a little while later*

"Of course he doesn't listen. He's not even supposed to be here in the first place. It wasn't planned at all! He was an accident that wasn't supposed to happen!" The voices said as I first woke up. It's my mom, talking with my dad or something. I heard this conversation so many times I think to end it all.

Wait... I can't! I'll just come back again the next morning, rested and in my bed, no one knowing what the hell happened to me. 

Why didn't Karen help me in the first place?! I always help her! Why can't she help me?! Luckily, she's sleeping now... so I can get my revenge on her.

Yes... I can show her that she should help her brother in times of need! She's been around long enough to know how the hell she can help out around here. Instead she just cries and cries in her corner all the time, not giving a single damn about everyone that's getting hurt.

I went into her room, took her doll and her favorite shirt, and burned it in the fire. 

"You fucking proud of me yet?" I muttered to myself, watching the flames flicker, warmth making me feel a bit fuzzy inside. Of course, I have no regrets doing that, cause she deserves it for not helping me. I was hit in the head with a fucking golf club! It still hurts... but it doesn't matter anymore.

_Present Day_

Now I regret that so much. It haunted me for that period of time... and now I have to resolve that or something without making direct contact with her. She can't even see me!

I just sat down in the snow and cried. I'll never escape, I'll be stuck here forever... with Cartman, so that's even worse! NO ONE LIKES HIM! Right..?

"Kenny?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (written on 10/12/17)
> 
> A/N
> 
> it's been a whole month wowowowowowowow
> 
> so hi
> 
> how ya been?
> 
> okayokay
> 
> IT ACTUALLY CAME OUT DECENT WTF!?!
> 
> okay my class is almost over I have to go now
> 
> bye :)
> 
> ~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling


	11. This Work is on a Small Hiatus

Hello!

So, regarding this work, it is currently on a small hiatus and will not be updated until "Do I Know You?" is fully complete!

Work on this story will (most likely) resume within the next few months

Just wanted to update this just in case~

-Alex


End file.
